Leoglas builds a house
by Tree
Summary: Legolas is thinking about building a house. BUT WILL HE CHANGE HIS MIND? OR WILL HE CHANGE HIS MIND AGAIN? OR WILL HE DECIDE TO TAKE THE BATHTUB OUT? WHAT ABOUT THE WINDOWS? OOC!!!!!!! Who knows...why don't you read! PLEASE R/R AND I LUV YOU!!!


Legolas builds a house  
By: Tree, yeah that is soooo me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas and I don't own his house. He owns his house and J. R. R. Tolkien owns Legolas. This story is about Legolas and how he builds his house. Please read and Review.   
  
WARNING!!!! POINTLESS!!!!! NO FLAMES! Please if you review me saying that this is stupid I will say "DUH!" and delete your review! So don't waste your time!  
  
~~~~  
Legolas builds a house  
~~~~  
Legolas was walking in his palace when he got a sudden idea. He wanted to build a house, a wooden house. He wanted to have two windows, a door, a doorknob and a bathtub. That's what he needed and ALWAYS WANTED!! A large wooden house with, two windows, and a door with a doorknob and a bathtub.  
  
So Legolas packed up his stuff and left his palace. "The first thing I need to do is find a good piece of land for my house," said Legolas to himself. Legolas walked for a day until he came to a small pond by some bushes. "This will not do! The land I'm looking for should have a lake not a pond! And these bushes! HAH! I want high and mighty trees to surround my home!"  
  
So Legolas walked on. He searched for a whole month! Then finally he came to a spot where there was a lake and tall and mighty trees. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Legolas said to himself as he sat on the ground. It had been a long journey but he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
That night Legolas fell asleep by the fire he prepared. When he woke up, it was daylight. Legolas sat up and pushed his blankets off of him. "Hmm," Legolas said to himself. "You know what Lego…I don't want to build a house anymore!"  
  
So Legolas packed up all his stuff and was getting ready to walk back home when he spotted a village over there yonder. "Hey a village! I think I will go there and explore!"  
Legolas ran over to the village.  
  
Legolas came back with a doorknob made of wood. "You know what! I am going to build my house!" Legolas said to readers.   
  
So 3 weeks pasted by and the materials for his wooden house finally arrived at his spot where Legolas wanted to build his house. Immediately Legolas began to work on his house. He looked at his house so far; it was only a wooden frame. He had to put the wood walls on now, but there was something about the wooden frame that Legolas didn't like.  
  
"You know what…I think I won't build a house," Legolas said to himself again. He tore down the wooden frame and sent back the materials to build his house. Legolas sighed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Legolas woke up. He had an idea! "WHY DON'T I BUILD A HOUSE! MADE OF WOOD! WITH TWO WINDOWS AND A DOOR WITH A DOORKNOB! OH AND A BATHUB FOR ME!" Legolas shouted. He was so excited! He was going to build his house!  
  
So Legolas, being the kinda guy he is, ordered the materials he needed to build his wooden beauty! It took 3 weeks to get there and in the mean time. Legolas hanged out by the lake swimming until he couldn't swim any more!  
  
When the materials finally got there, Legolas began working on his house. It took 3 months to finish. When he was finally done building his house, Legolas bought a new white shiny bathtub for his new house that he built!   
  
"I am so proud of myself! I built a house! MADE OF WOOD!" Legolas said getting into his bathtub. Legolas took a long bath. And when he got up and slept on the floor since he forgot to buy a bed.  
  
When Legolas woke up the next morning he ran outside and looked at is house. He shook his head. "I can't believe how ugly this house is! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BUILT IT AT ALL!"  
So with that said Legolas took out his lighter that Galadriel gave to him. The lighter said "Bite me, I'm Elvish."   
  
Legolas burned his own wooden house down. Legolas packed up his stuff and walked to Rivendell. Rivendell wasn't his home but he had to pick his wife, Palanfëawen, up.  
  
When Legolas arrived at Rivendell he told his wife about his house and how much he missed it. He wanted to build a new one but Palanfëawen wouldn't let him. So Legolas and Palanfëawen rode to Mirkwood and live happily ever after.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Tree: Pointless? Stupid? Yeah but I could care less! I liked it! I got this idea when I reading a lemon fic…@@; lmao…anywho please review! 


End file.
